darkest secrets
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: they had all but killed her, broken her down to nothing but a blank being, but the village had done something very bad and soon they would pay. the akutsuki is looking for their runaway leader. can kakshi protect her from them? this has torture in it
1. Chapter 1

This was hell. It had to be, except it was cold, and wet instead of hot and firery.

The smell coming from the hole in the ground a few feet away was horrible. It reminded her of the time she had walked by the butcher's shop. It was the smell of blood, rotting flesh and decaying organs. She looked up at the man holding her wrist anxiously and saw him smile as they drew closer to the hole. She gagged and tried to yank her hand free, oh hell no. He was not putting her in there she would scream the village down first.

"What's wrong kit?" He asked as he looked down at her when she tried to tug her hand free again. She trembled and stared back at him, he had such cold dark eyes. She was'nt sure why she was just finally noticing that now. Maybe it was because she was starting to panic, or maybe it was because her wounds had healed enough for her to see after that beating that she had taken a few hours ago, which was why she was with this man to begin with.

He had grabbed her and run as soon as the villagers had left her alone. She didn't know who he was, or what he wanted, but she did know one thing. He had'nt grabbed her to save her. He had done it because he had something much worse than a simple beating in store for her. She tried to pull her arm free again and he gave her an amused look as she grunted and hissed, "Let go."

He lifted his arm and backhanded her sharply across the face, her small head snapped to the side as she felt the burning sensation that she had become so familiar with, the faintly matalic taste of blood hit her tongue and made her stomach lurch dangerously as he dragged her over to the opening and picked up a long chain with a hook attached to it. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at the rusted hook, was he going to put it through her chest?

The last time she had seen a hook that size was when one of the villagers had forced it through her back, dangerously close to her heart and left her hanging from the ceiling of a condemned building to die. The man looked at her and smiled almost happily as he kicked her feet out from under her and flipped her onto her stomach on the ground then sat down on top of her and grabbed her hands, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She was just too scared to utter a sound, and really what would be the point.

It was'nt like anyone would come to save her. Even jiji was too busy to help her when she got into trouble. He was too busy taking care of everyone else to even notice her anymore. Or maybe he just ignored her because he was hoping that she would disappear, just like everyone else wanted her too. She blinked back tears and tried not to make a sound, if she showed any weakness to this man he would only hurt her even more. So instead she buried her face in the soft grass as he tied her wrists with a few inches of rope so that they were'nt exactly together, but not exactly apart either.

There was at least ten to twelve inches of rope between her hands, meaning that she would have some space to move, but not much. The man tied the rope securely around the hook and got up off of her and tied off the end of the long chain to a tree twenty or thirty feet away and walked back over to her and yanked her to her feet. Sanrling something about 'fucking demons' and 'being slow' and dangled her small body over the opening and smiled at her again as he calmed himself down.

"Let's see how long it takes you to break." He said almost happliy as he dropped her into the inky darkness. It only took a second, maybe two for her body to hit the cold mirky waters at the bottom of the well, she clenched her teeth as she systematically checked herself over for injury. A broken foot was all that she had suffered from the fall, mainly because she had hit something before going under water, she flipped herself around and kicked her way to the surface and took a big gulp of air, and nearly threw up.

Oh god that smell. It was much stronger in here, much more rancid and sickening. What the hell was that? What was causing that smell? She wondered at she tried to breath through her mouth instead, but the scent was so strong that she could practically taste it as something bumped into her back. She turned her head and felt her heart stop for a second as she realised what it was that she was staring at.

It was the half decayed corpse of a young woman, with short inky black hair, the dead woman's one eye stared right at her as she screamed and tried to move away from the body but only found herself face to face with several others. Oh god, was this her fate? Was she going to be left down here to suffer starvation, or to eventually drown and become one of these women? She screamed and screamed, and screamed, her young mind knowing that it was a futil effort to even try, but she wanted someone ot come and save her right now so badly that she was willing to destory her own voice if it would bring someone here that much faster.

She swam over to the wall and found a hand hold there and pressed her face against the cold slimy rocks and sat there as she hypervinulated and cried and screamed and tried to climb the wall in an effort to get away. This was hell, and for once she wished she were someone else. Someone that others would look for, because she was'nt sure if she could make it out of here on her own like she had all the other times.

For once she was simply too sick and scared to try.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

5 yrs later-

Naru came out of a sound sleep screaming, the memory of those dead eyes staring at her, she clapped a hand to her mouth and quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom just in time to throw up. She sat on the floor of her bathroom crying as she wretched, her body shaking uncontrolably, those eyes. She hated those eyes. They were always there, when she was awake and asleep, always staring at her, always judging her, always condeming her for...something, she still was'nt too sure what it was that made everyone hate her so much, but she just wanted everything to stop.

She had done everything she could since that time she had spent a week in that hell hole, before anyone had found her, to make herself stronger so that she would never have to go through that again. She remembered the looks of disgust and horror when the doctors at the hospital had told the Hokage that she had had to have her stomach pumped and had found bits and pieces of rat flesh and rotted human flesh in her stomach. She remembered the Hokage looking at her laying in her hospital bed, and walking out of the room to puke like she was now.

He had looked utterly disgusted by what had happened to her, and that look is what had caused her mind to shut down completely. She had stopped caring what he and everyone else thought of her. It was'nt like she had asked the dark eyed man ot throw her in that place and leave her. It was'nt like she had wanted to eat the rats that fed off of the corpses, but she had'nt had a choice. The water had been full of too much bactiria, and it was'nt like she had meant to eat anything even remotly human in appearnce but she had been so fucking hungry and had wanted to live so badly.

She had just caved and done the unthinkable. She had been ten for god's sake, and had no other options.

She sat back on her heels as she felt the familiar prickling sensation along the back of her neck, it was that feeling that she got when she was being watched. She looked around the bathroom and noticed that nothing was out of place, everything was just as it was supposed to be. So it must be Jiji spying on her again.

Today was the day she was assigned a jounin teacher, she should feel excitment about today, but all she felt was dread. She flushed the toilet and got to her feet, still shaking pretty badly and walked over to the mirror and opened the cabinit behind it and pulled out a bottle of pills and opened it. She poured three pills out into her palm and popped them in her mouth and chewed them, she wanted the drugs in her blood stream as soon as possible. Wanted to forget what she had dreamt.

She looked at the bottle and read the instructions, and what it was supposed to do for her and debated on taking six more. Sure it might shut down her kidneys, but what's the point of dying if you could'nt die with a smile on your face. She reluctantly put the bottle down and looked in the mirror.

God was that person staring back really her? She looked so pale and sickly.

She remembered a time what she had been pretty, happy, and even healthy. She didn't look like any of those things any more. She was too pale, too thin, there were dark circles under her eyes. There had once been a time when she had laughed and smiled and acted just like any other person but since the 'well incident' as she had dubbed it, she had stopped smiling, stopped laughing, in many ways it was like she no longer had a soul. There was just no spark of life in her eyes.

Due to the well incident her mind and body had suffered tremendouly. She was still a nervous wreck, still went to theropy, still took medicines to keep her calm and help her sleep. She still shyed away form blood and certain foods that reminded her of the rats and human flesh that she had eaten, which was a majority of the foods that she was given. Her stomach lurched dangerously and she doubled over next to the sink afraid that she was going to be sick again.

But that was'nt the case, her stomach was just cramping because there was nothing in it now. Good, if she had her way she would never feel the need to eat anything again. However since that particular incident the Hokage had decided to make a pest out of himself and had started watching her much, much more closely than he once had. He came to visit her every day or so, always brought her food, clothes and everything else nessesary to her as a person, he even sat down and watched her eat. Probably because he knew that she would'nt if he didn't. The bastard.

The attention might have been nice if she were still the same little girl that he had once known, or even if she had still cared one way or another if she lived or died. However she never said anything about her thoughts to him, choosing instead to maintain what little dignity she had left by suffering in silence.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The jounin stared at the small image of the girl in the crystal ball and frowned. Naru Uzumaki, hmmm. She was'nt what he had expected her to be. The girl looked far more fragile than she should have. Almost like she had been sick and could'nt seem to get better. She was a pretty little thing though. Her ivory skin, violet eyes and soft blond hair giving her an exotic quality. She was jsut a bit taller than most girls her age. And apparently got shaken very easily.

He watched her get sick, and sit on the floor hugging herself as she cried and knew that she suffered from the same thing that he suffered. Night terrors could be a bitch to get over, esspecially for someone so young. He frowned again, but she was far too young to have seen or done anything that would cause such a reaction in her. He looked away from the crystal ball for a second and flipped her file open again and let his one eye skim over the pages.

She was'nt a good ninja nor was she particually bad, just over looked. She had decent grades in school. Had been a trouble maker, and acting out to get attention until something had happened.

He could tell from the attendance record in the file, she had had perfect attendance up until she had turned ten, just three months after her birthday she had stopped going to school for some reason for a year in a half. He flipped a few more pages and stopped when he came across a bunch of shit that was blacked out. What had happened to her after she had stopped going to school? Was it really so bad to warrent being blacked out? He caught the words 'intense theropy' and 'needs treatment' and frowned again.

This stupid blacked out shit was making her sound like she was fucking nuts or something. What had happened? What had happened to the innocent little tyke that used to give him hugs when he came back to the village after his Anbu missions? What had happened to his former sensei's daughter? "Lord Hokage, what happened to her?" The jounin finally asked as he closed the file just in time to see the girl getting dressed for the day in black caprie pants, a mesh shirt over her bra, and a black wife beater and baggy royal blue jacket. _Yummy._

The jounin thought as he watched her picked up a brush and ran it through her almost waist legnth soft blond hair then watched as she pulled her hair back into twin ponytails at her nape, slipped on her shoes and picked up her apartment key and walked out the door.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

well there is chapter one. freaky huh? anyways read it and tell me what you think.

Age's in the story are as followed...

Naru-15

Sauske-16

Sakura-16

Kakashi-22

thats it for now. i'll update in a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Mentions of forced oral sex in this chapter. you have been warned.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The Hokage hadn't been much help since he hadn't really told him anything aside from his fear that the girl was almost at her breaking point and he wasn't sure what would happen is she died. The truth is that they had no way of knowing what would happen with the nine tails if she died. Would it die with her or would it be free again? That was part of the reason that the Hokage had asked him to watch her. He was to act both as her sensei and her guard dog. And that was fine, he could deal with that. He had missed being close to her in these last few years.

What he wasn't sure he could deal with was the fear that he was sure that he would see in her eyes. Those lovely eyes so much like her fathers, reminded him of of the oath that he had sworn to the fourth before he had died. He had sworn that he would protect her, obviously something had happened meaning that he had failed. And he wasn't sure if there was any way to make things up to her.

But the Hokage had told him about her sudden night terrors, the fact that she skipped meals, not as part of a diet plan but because she could'nt keep what little food she did eat down. He told him about her on going theropy sessions, about the meds, about the fact that the man was unsure just how much stuff the villagers and shinobi of the village had done to her because she had suddenly gone mute and refused to speak to anyone about anything.

Kakashi sighed, gods there was no way to fix the problem if he had no idea how bad the problem was. He walked into the school feeling a little apprehensive about meeting his late sensei's daughter again and looked at his watch. Hn, he was two hours late. Not quite how late he usually was but close enough. He stopped outside the class room door to class 4-A and opened the door and stiffened as he paled and stared at the scene before him.

Naru was on her knees on the floor in front of a teacher who had her hair wrapped around his hands forcing her to suck his dick, he could see the tear tracks on her face as the man looked up and froze when he saw Kakashi standing there and quickly shoved the girl away form him and jumped to him feet screaming at her for seducing him, trying to make her look guilty for something that she obviously hadn't wanted anything to do with as Kakashi stepped inside of the room, a red killing haze settling over his eye as he glanced at Naru's pale face as she sat on the floor coughing.

"Hatake-san, this isn't what it looks like. She wanted to do it! She likes doing it or she would have run away!" The man said hasily as he stumbled back away from the blond.

"Really, because she doesn't look like she was having fun, and you look like your panicking. Sexual predators always lie when they get caught in the act. Tell me Mizuki, did she say yes? Did you actually hear the word coming from her lips before you put them to work? Or did you just decide to use your authority as a teacher and take advantage of a student who is mute? After all it's her word against yours if she told."

"I did nothing of the sort! She's a slut, always walking around acting so innocent. She's nothing but a seducer of men, my dick probably isn't the only one she's-" Mizuki didn't get much further than that since Sauske appeared behind him and slit his throat, he dropped the man and looked at Kakashi with a dark expression on his face as he walked past him and knelt down next to Naru as Sakura walked into the room with a couple of soda's and screamed when she saw Mizuki.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sakura asked in a loud almost panicked tone as she looked at Sauske who had Naru wrapped in his arms, trying to calm her while she cried.

"Fucking Mizuki attacked Naru." The boy snarled as he ran his hands along Naru's back. Sakura looked horrified and quickly checked on the blond, apparently needing to see for herself that she was okay before saying something about going to get help and running out the door as Sauske turned his attention to Kakashi as he moved closer to the two teens and started speaking softly to Naru as if he wanted to help comfort her.

"Who are you?" Sauske asked as he glared at the silver haired male. He had come in towards the end of the conversation and had seen this guy moving in to kill Mizuki and after hearing what little bit he had, he understood why and had decided to kill the man for him. No one touch his princess without permission, not even Iruka or the Hokage.

"Kakashi Hatake, your sensei. Does things like this happen often?" Kakashi asked curiously, he wanted to know what to look out for.

"No, thank god. But it does happen from time to time, which is why I don't like leaving her alone." That was an understatement, he hated leaving her alone. All of her friends did. Partially because she was so easy to over look and partially because a lot of the adults singled her out and hurt her if they left her alone.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, it was good to know that she had someone watching out for her when no one else would. "Sauske, where were you and Sakura when this was going on?"

The Uchiha blushed, he had gone to the bathroom and Sakura had gone to get them all something to drink in an effort to keep Naru from fainting from dehydration again since she hadn't been drinking any water or anything in the past few days, just like she had been skipping lunch again.

"Sauske muttered about being in the bathroom and told him about Sakura's idea to help take care of Naru, and Kakashi sighed. It was'nt the kids fault that Mizuki had seized his chance and attacked, he had probably figured that he could get in, get off and get out before anyone came back and busted him.

Although the scum sucker had probably been right about things like this happening to Naru before, Kakashi looked at her and was shocked to find her staring at him with those wide pretty eyes of her. There was a dead look to her eyes, he knew that look all too well. Those were the eyes that had seen horrors that others couldn't even imagine, she had shut down to protect herself. That was why she suffered from night terrors, that was why she didn't speak, that was why everyone thought she was an easy target.

He would have to find a way to reach her, and drag her out of that protective shell that she had erected around herself. And while he was at it he would have to speak with the Hokage about the teachers here at the school using their authority to do what they wanted with those that were more trusting and helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days later Kakashi sat next to Sakura staring across a camp fire at Naru and Sauske. After the school incident he hadn't felt that the bell test was necessary since Sauske and Sakura were perfectly in sync with Naru and her needs. So to get to know them a bit better he had planned an in village camp out as part of their training.

"Okay, who wants this marsh-mellow smore?" Kakashi asked as he took the puffy, semi burnt white sweet treat away from the fire and stuck it on a gram cracker and broke off a piece of chocolate and added it to the gram cracker concoction and handed it off to someone, surprisingly it was Naru who took the smore from him and took a small experimental nibble as if she was worried that she might not be able to eat it or something.

Kakashi nearly smiled when she looked surprised by how good it tasted and took another bite as he set up another marsh-mellow to cook over the fire. Sauske smiled as Naru offered her a bite and shook his head, this was probably the first thing she had eaten in the past few days, so if she wanted to eat it he wouldn't try and steal a bite from her. He worried about her health far too much to steal food from her when she finally started to eat.

"Does anyone want to tell ghost stories?" Sakura asked and again Kakashi was surprised when Naru raised her hand and pointed to herself then handed her smore to Sauske for a second and dug around in her bag and pulled out a note book that she had been keeping since her first therapy session and handed it to Sauske as she took back her smore and ate some more of it until she finished it off. She was licking the gooy white stuff from the marsh-mellow off of her fingers as Kakashi finished making the next smore and handed it to Sakura who handed it to Naru.

Naru looked like she wanted to shake her head and wave the sweet treat away but took it anyways and took a bite, her stomach wasn't cramping so badly now that she had eaten something and after five smores and two hot dogs slathered in mayo and mustard she felt pretty full.

Kakashi was in awe of his team, really they were some of the most well behaved and caring kids that he had ever seen. Both Sauske and Sakura had helped Naru help him set up camp, and had fixed Naru's hot dogs and watched her eat them so apparently the kids knew that she had problems with keeping certain foods down which was probably why Sakura had brought the hot dogs, the buns and the other things while Sauske had brought several different types of drinks in a cooler, while Kakashi had brought the smores stuff since they were the best food for camping out and bonding.

"Okay Sauske, what's Naru got in the note book?"

"A very disturbing story that looks like it's a snow white parody." Sauske said as he skimmed the words on the page and felt like crying, wow this was fucked up. He closed the note book and handed it back to Naru as he shook his head. It was nice to know that if Naru couldn't make it as a ninja that she would be able to make it as a horror author.

"You have a very promising career as a novilist, Naru." Sauske said as he put the note book back in her bag and kissed her cheek as he draped an arm across her shoulders and sighed, it looks like he would have to think of something.

"Okay, here we go... Once upon a time-"

"Oh come on Sauske. You can't start a horror story out like that. It makes it sound like a fairy tail." Sakura said as she took a bit out of her smore and licked some of the melted chocolate from her lips. Sauske growled at her, reached out and smacked her little hands, knocking her smore from her hands to the dirt at her feet. Sakura gasped and gave him a dark look.

"Do that again and I'm breaking your fingers." Sakura said as Kakashi handed her the smore that he had been about to eat and started to fix a new one as Sauske snickered at Sakura as she glared at him and started to tell his story again. An hour later Kakashi was looking over his shoulder at Naru and Sakura's pale faces since both girls had hidden themselves behind him around the middle of the story as Sauske walked around the fire doing his impression of a mad scientist complete with the evil laugh and everything.

Naru buried her face against the back of his shoulder and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Sauske told them the end of the story and looked over at them as Sakura screamed and tackled both Kakashi and Naru to the ground and tried to hide herself. "Sakura, Naru let sensei go. It was just a story." Sauske said as he walked over to them and easily picked Sakura up off of the other two and let Kakashi and Naru get up.

Naru quickly stuffed her hands in her pockets to keep the rest of them from seeing her hands shaking as Kakashi looked at his watch, it was a little after one in the morning. "That was a fantastic story Sauske. Very nightmare worthy. Which is why you will be sleeping in the same tent as Sakura to keep her form getting scared. Naru, you sleep with me tonight okay." Kakashi said as he put his hand on top of her head, making sure to keep his touch light so that she didn't feel threatened or anything.

The last thing he needed was for her to feel scared of him, especially after the incident with Mizuki last week. She may seem okay now but the fact that she didn't seem to be scared only made him worry more. Mizuki had been a teacher, a person with authority. It's very possible that he had used that to make Naru do what he wanted, so it was easy to assume that she wouldn't trust him since he was also a teacher. Or maybe she was so used to the abuse that she could simply shrug some of it off and act like nothing had happened to begin with. Maybe she thought it was better to act like nothing had happened.

Or maybe part of the reason she seemed okay now was because she trusted Sakura and Sauske not to let anything happen to her.

Naru looked at their sensei curiously, why did he want her to sleep in the tent with him? She glanced at Sauske and noticed that he and Sakura looked just a bit tense. Sauske looked like he was about to argue when Kakashi pressed a kunai into her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Listen Naru, I know that your still upset about what happened with Mizuki, so I want you to have this and if you feel like I'm scaring you or something then I want you to aim here-" He ran his thumb across his neck then pressed his thumb tip against his chest, dead center over his heart.

"And here. I'm not Mizuki, but I know that such abuse does strange things to a woman's mind and makes her very afraid. I suggested that you sleep in my tent tonight because I want to make sure that you don't feel such fear while you sleep. I also know about your night terrors and thought that maybe since I have them too that I might be able to help." Kakashi said gently as he stood up and held his hand out to Naru.

"If you feel more comfortable with Sauske and Sakura then I won't stop you from staying with them, okay." He said with a smile as he started to drop his hand when Naru grabbed it and squeezed it in her small hand, he looked at her curiously as she looked at Sauske as if seeking his permission. Sauske sighed and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"If you want to give it a try Naru, we won't stop you. But if he scares you at all, kill him. Or I might, got it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naru sat on the farthest side of the tent with her back turned so that Kakashi could change and get ready for bed. She tried to focus on something other than the rustling of clothes as they were removed but it was hard since it brought back so many bad memories. Which was probably why she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi's hand touched her lightly on the shoulder.

She jumped and twisted around to look at him wide eyed as her heart thudded in her chest. He dropped his hand away form her shoulder and took several steps back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said apoligetically as she stared at his face in something akin to shock. He was'nt wearing his mask and his face was...well pretty. Like nicer than Sauske's kind of pretty. And familiar, she didn't understand why but he did look familiar to her. Like she had met him before he had become her sensei or something. _How odd._

"Naru is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as she set the kunai aside and for some reason that she just could'nt explain moved to sit right in front of him and reached for the head band covering his left eye. _There is a scar here, and his eye is blood red._ Kakashi watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing when she reached up and grasped the head band and started to pull it off, he sat perfectly still and studied her.

She looked so much like the little girl she had once been in that moment, that his chest started to ache. Reaching for his head band and pulling it off so that she could trace the scar over his eye like she had done a thousand times as a child.

She pulled his head band off after struggling with it for a second and set it aside and lifted her hand again and lightly ran her finger over the scar over his eye, she knew him. She knew that as surely as she drew breath into her lungs, she had met Kakashi somewhere before. But she could'nt remember where or when. Her heart ached painfully in her chest as she stared at him. "I know you. I know you." She said in a soft raspy voice suprising Kakashi since he had thought that she was completely mute.

She felt the familiar surge of adrenaline and panic surging through her body and grasped his wrists and pushed him back so that she was almost on top of him her eyes wide and unfocused as they stared at him. She kept repeating the same words over and over as the sting of fresh tears made her blink. She knew him. He was precious to her. Or at least he had been. No that was'nt right, he still was. Though she didn't understand why.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_"Kiss, kiss. Wuv you."_

_"Kiss, kiss, love you too."_ The Anbu greeted her in a soft velvety tone as he kissed the toddler in his arms as he moved his mask out of the way.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"I know you. I know you-"

Kakashi stared up at her pale face helplessly, she was having a panic attack, her anxiety was so great that he could almost taste it on his tongue. She was remembering him, was remembering the times he had spent with her as a child before he had left the village on a three year mission, and when he had come back he had'nt been able to find her. Her apartment had been empty, her care givers dead, no one had known what had happened to her until she had staggered through the village gates two years later. She had been eight at that time and he had given up hope that she was even alive, it was part of the reason he had stayed away form her after she had come back, he simply had'nt wanted to put himself through such heart ache again, assuring himself that she would be fine without him.

He knew now just how stupid and foolish his beliefs back then had been. She had needed him, and he had abandoned her.

She was having trouble breathing now, as she wheezed and struggled to breath as she tightened her grip on his wrists and he could'nt take any more. Seeing her like this and knowing that he was partually responsible was killing him. He twisted his wrists and wrapped his arms around her as soon as she let him go and pulled her down so that her head was under his chin, his fingers combing through her hair as the dam of supressed memories opened and he let go.

He opened his mouth and started singing softly to her like he once had when she was a child and could'nt sleep. The long forgotten words spilling forth as he held her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried.

This was his fault as much as anyones. He had left her alone foolishly thinking that the Hokage would keep her safe like he had promised he would. His thoughts shifting from there and now to his memories of the little girl he used to know.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_"Kiss, kiss, wuv you."_ The toddler said in her cute babyish way.

_"Kiss, kiss, miss you."_ Kakashi had said as he leaned over her and kissed her cheek as he tucked her into bed, he had a mission tonight and was'nt sure if he would ever come back so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before he left.

_"Wof, wof."_ She said as she held her little arms out for her favorite stuffed animal, a white wolf that he had sewn for her so that she would always have a piece of him with her. He smiled and handed her the wolf and watched her smile as she hugged it and felt a little jealous of the toy. It could be with her all the time, he could'nt.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

That toy was all he had had left of her when she disappeared. When he had thoughts he was dead he would sit in his room at home every night with his face buried against the toy's soft fur crying because he may never see her again or know what had happened to her. He had developed the habit of carrying the toy with him everywhere even now.

He reached out and grabbed his weapons pouch and pulled the toy out thinking that Naru might calm down if she had her Wolf wolf with her and tried to get her to take the toy, but all she did was hold on to him even more. "Naru, honey do you want Wolf wolf?"

Naru raised her head a bit and stared at the toy then shook her head and buried her face against his shirt again, she had her Wolf wolf, and it was the only one that she needed now. She had outgrown the toy long ago, but had'nt outgrown the man. It took several more minutes but she finally managed to calm down enough to say, "Kiss, kiss, love you." In a drowsy voice as Kakashi lay there trying hard to keep from crying himself.

God he had missed hearing those precious words from her lips. "Love you too honey, try and get some sleep. I'll be right here okay." She nodded her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep listening to the soft thudding of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru raised her head a bit and stared at the toy then shook her head and buried her face against his shirt again, she had her Wolf wolf, and it was the only one that she needed now. She had outgrown the toy long ago, but had'nt outgrown the man. It took several more minutes but she finally managed to calm down enough to say, "Kiss, kiss, love you." In a drowsy voice as Kakashi lay there trying hard to keep from crying himself.

God he had missed hearing those precious words from her lips. "Love you too honey, try and get some sleep. I'll be right here okay." She nodded her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep listening to the soft thudding of his heart.

Sauske slipped out of the tent he and Sakura were sleeping in and glanced back at Sakura who was sound asleep. It was sometime after three in the morning and he had'nt been able to go to sleep because he was worried about Naru, he walked around the smoldering embers in the fire pit and stopped just outside of Kakashi's tent and reached for the flap, frowning when he noticed that it was still unzipped and peeked inside.

The faint moon light allowing him to see just as clearly as he did with the fire going.

Kakashi lay on his side, one arm under Naru's head and the other wrapped around her waist, holding her as close to his body as possible. Naru's face was buried against his shirt just under his chin, she shifted a bit in her sleep and Kakashi shifted too wrapping his body around her's protectivly in his sleep. Sauske blinked, stared at the sight for a second then blinked again. There was something peculiar about this scene that he was having trouble placing.

Kakashi's hold on Naru was both protective and possessive, and the way the two of them looked like this was well, odd. Sauske could see that Naru would be fine without him, and was happy that she was being taken care of by their sensei, but there was something about the scene that kind of nagged at him. Kakashi seemed like a likeable fellow, even now, but Sauske still didn't really trust the man.

He had been fooled by adults before and didn't really want to fall into the same traps over and over again. He moved back to his tent and settled down next to Sakura and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and fell into a light doze.

Kakashi woke up sometime after five in the morning to a distressed sound coming from Naru and tensed a bit, she was having a nightmare, he could tell by the way her body twitched from time to time and by the fact that she had'nt started screaming yet. He used his free hand to reach out and brush her hair back from her face, his finger tips skimming her cheek and made her jerk in her sleep. He snorted and gently shook her awake.

Kakashi lay there holding Naru until about seven when he heard Sauske moving around outside of the tent, building another fire so that he could cook breakfast. Kakashi carefully extracted himself from Naru and slipped outside after making sure that hsi girl was still sound asleep.

She jerked one last time and opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?" She asked in a sleepy husky tone as Kakashi smiled at her.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I blame Sasuke, and plead the fifth." Naru muttered as she bit back a yawn and buried her face against his chest again and took a shuttering breath as she closed her eyes and dozed off again. Kakashi snickered and wrapped his arms around her again, he usually got up at this time but didn't want to move and disturb her since she rarely slept well at all. _I guess I'm sleeping in today. _Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes again, he probably would'nt be able to go back to sleep but he didn't mind that as long as he got to stay with Naru just a bit longer.

Kakashi slipped out of the tent two hours later and helped Sauske restart the fire in the pit and cook breakfast when Sakura finally came out. "Where's Naru?" She asked in a sleepy tone as she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"She's still asleep right now."

"That's odd, she usually does'nt sleep so long." Sakura said as she looked over at Kakashi's tent, her eyes could make out the faint outline of Naru's body as she slept. Kakashi smiled sadly, Naru probably woke up early out of habit more than nessesity. He finished cooking some eggs and bacon and handed Sauske and Sakura a plate full and looked back at the tent and frowned.

"Will Naru be able to eat this?" He wondered out loud. Sakura looked it over and thought for a second.

"Probably not. I think we still have some hot dogs and stuff so if she doesn't want to eat any of it she can eat those instead."

"But we went through two packs. I thought we were out." Kakashi said as he sat down on the log he had been sitting on last night.

"Nah, I bought five packs, the other three are over there in the cooler." Sakura said as Kakashi reached out and opened the lid to the cooler to check, yup the weenys were right there.

"I've been meaning to ask you two...do you know why she has trouble eating?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sauske and Sakura looked uneasy for a second, so they did know. And whatever it is was'nt very pleasent so they were'nt likely to tell him here. If they told him at all._ I may have to break into the classified files to find out._


	6. Chapter 6

Sauske and Sakura looked at him for several seconds. Both of them frowning. To be perfectly honest they didn't know much about why Naru had trouble eating. They knew it had something to do with a severe childhood trauma, but thy did'nt really know much else beyond that. The Hokage knew. A handful of doctors and nurses at the hospital knew...but they were tight lipped assholes and refused to share their knowledge for one reason or another.

Sauske had tried to get the information out of one doctor, once. Years ago. He had done everything short of killing the man in cold blood, and still he had'nt told him anything. It was odd, and uncomortable knowing that so many people knew more about Naru and her mental health than they did. It was also worrying. Often times they just when Naru freaked out, or got sick; they didn't know how to help her.

"Honestly sensei-we have'nt got a clue about a lot of things concerning Naru's health. All we know is that the reason she has nightmares, and trouble eating and keeping food down is due to a childhood trauma that still bothers her today."

Kakashi considered what Sakura said and frowned. Then how did they know what she could and could'nt hold down? He wondered and was about to ask when Sauske spoke up.

"Trial and error. We would give her stuff in an effort to see what she could handle. Her body seemed to reject almost everything."

"But she can eat hot dogs and smores." Kakashi pointed out gently. Sauske nodded his head soberly.

"She can eat pizza, some vegtables, cheeses, peanut butter, some fruits, she tends to shy away from most meats, she hates pata's unless she has'nt eaten in a while. Ramen is her favorite. She tends to eat things high in fat and callories so that she can go longer without food without sacrifising any of her energy, although we think that she sometimes uses her chakra by converting a majority of it into vitamines and minerals that she normally can't get form her foods." Kakashi frowned again. That sounded unbelievably dangerous. Weakening ones self purposely like that.

The way Sauske and Sakura acted so protectivly around Naru make him think that she was mentally crippled. She relied on them as if they were her croutchs. Leaning on their strength to help her move forward because she could'nt move forward on her own. Or maybe she was simply too terrified to move forward on her own.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

sorry it's so damn short, but i sort of had a seizure earlier and now i can't think.

I was going to try and update but, my head still feels off and i still feel sick so for now i think i'm just going to hang back and recover before i try anything else.

sorry...


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi was about to ask the kids again when Naru came shuffling out of the tent, looking adorably drowsy, with her hair mussed, and looked at them and smiled a bit as she muttered "Mornin." To them and sat down as Sakura and Sauske's jaws dropped in shock. Had they just heard Naru speak? But, but she never spoke! Not even when she was being hurt! Sakura looked at Sauske and wondered what they should do as Naru sat down next to Kakashi and leaned against his side as if sitting up strait was just too much trouble right now.

Kakashi looked down at her and smiled. "Wanna try eating something for breakfast?" He asked gently, Naru craned her neck and looked at the eggs and blanched and clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly jumped ot her feet and ran over to the nearst cluster of bushes and puked. Kakashi sighed and scratched his cheek, not quite sure what to do to help her.

"Well that was weird."

"Mmm, when she first started to get sick after eating I thought that she was pregnant." Sauske said as he set his plate aside and grabbed a couple of ginger ailes from the cooler and looked at his teammates and gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Wish me luck, fellow lost boys. I'm going in." Kakashi cocked his head and wondered about the Uchiha's refernce to Peter Pan as Sakura smiled and waved at him.

"Good luck Tinkerbell." She said as Sauske flipped her off and walked over to Naru and handed her one of the drinks. Naru took the drink and pressed it against her cheek as Sauske pulled her into his lap.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Sauske asked warily, the last time he did this she had accidentally thrown up on him. Hopefully she would'nt this time, but still.

Naru sighed and nodded her head. She was fine, really she was. Old man third had always told her that her reaction to food after the well incident was normal, and that it might take her years to get back to normal again. Not that she really believed that part. She would never be normal again, if she had been normal to begin with. Something that she doubted with all her heart. She had never been normal, the demon inside of her prevented her from being normal.

"You sure that your okay, fearless leader?" Sauske asked as he took the drink from her cold hand and pressed it against the side of her neck causing her to shiver.

"I'm fine Sauske. You should'nt worry so much." Naru said as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She was more capable of caring for herself than he and everyone else realised. She would'nt be alive today if she was'nt.

"Lets go eat our breakfast." She said with a sigh as she climbed out of his lap. Sauske gave her a curious look, obviously wondering about her words. But she didn't feel like clueing him in so she ignored the look and made her way back to the others and sat down next to Sakura and glared at the eggs.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked curiously as he fixed a smore for her. Naru gave him an apoligetic look and took one of the smores that he had fixed for her before she had returned and took a bite out of it. His lips curved up a bit as he fixed her another one and placed it on the paper plate on the ground then handed it to her.

"Naru, would you tell me why you have so much trouble eating?" Kakashi asked, deciding that if he really wanted to know that this would be the best way to go about it. Naru did'nt even stop eating. Instead choosing to try and speak around her food.

"Mmmn ths lookths hike humanth slesh." 'It looks like human flesh.'

Kakashi, Sakura and Sauske tilted their heads to the side a bit and listened to her trying to speak around her food. Sakura looked at them and grinned. Naru did a great impression of the guy in the Twix comercials. The one whos wife asked if her pants made her butt look big.

Sauske paled a little bit and was deathly quiet. Had Naru just said that most foods reminded her of eating human flesh? He glanced at Sakura and Kakashi, both of whom looked a bit amused by Naru's desperat bid to keep her secrets to herself. And who could blame her, that was a huge, huge secret. One that was best left in the past. Jesus christ, no wonder she could'nt hold down certain foods.

But what the hell could have happened to drive her to eat human flesh in the first place? Had she been outside the village? Trapped some where? Had it been the only way she could survive? And when had it happened? He looked away from Naru, feeling sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Sauske said nothing about what he had learned. Honestly he wasn't sure what he could say or if he should say anything. Sure he felt that their sensei should know what Naru had sort of said back at the camp out this morning before they had broken camp, taken down the tents and gone their separate ways. But then again telling the jounin might might do more harm than good.

He knew Naru had had a tough time growing up, but to learn that she had had to eat another human being...

It was sickening. But he also knew that she wouldn't have done it unless it had been absolutely necessary. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair and debated on going to find Shika or Shino or something. They were the wise ones out of the group and would be able to tell him what he should do other than staying close to Naru and keep supporting her in the hopes that she might one day get better.

That was a trauma that she wasn't likely to ever get over. Not for as long as she lived. But that didn't mean that it had to be a hindrance either. She had survived a situation with the odds stacked against her, if anything she should be happy that she had survived, but he could almost see the underlying tug of guilt at her heart strings when he had looked at her earlier. She wasn't happy about what had happened. Wasn't happy that she was alive at the cost of another's honor or dignity.

She was such a kind girl that he sometimes found himself close to tears.

In the end though Sauske decided to simply go find Naru and see if she wanted to go to the movies or something. He had heard that there was a really cool scary movie out in the local theater and he had been dying to go see it. And Naru, despite her self imposed illness loved scary movies and such. Hell the girl had even become so interested in the movies in the theater that she had started to write movie scripts and sent them to some producers.

So far she had had five of her scripts made into major motion pictures and had earned a small fortune in royalties. He smiled as he turned the next corner and doubled back to go to her apartment. It wouldn't surprise him if this movie was one of her creature creations too. Really it wouldn't.

He reached her apartment and blinked when he saw Shika and Shika and two older guys standing in her door way. "Come on Naru..." One of the older guys whined, his short black hair bouncing just a bit as he jumped around in place. Naru stood just inside of the door, her violet eyes tracking the older kids movements as her lips curved into a smile. This wasn't the first time Lee and Neji had dropped by her home to see her.

Neji often came to see her when he was in desperate need of someone to talk too, and Lee often came over with things like flowers, stuffed toys and sometimes even cooked food for her to eat and kept her company and watched movies with her when she didn't want to be alone. Today they had come with Shika and Shino to convince her to leave the apartment and join them for a group outing. But really she didn't want to do anything but curl up with a good book and catch up on her reading.

She was about to turn the hopping boy down flat when she notice Sauske standing a few feet away watching the small group in amusment as she sighed and hung her head. Looks like she was'nt going to get any reading done today. Everyone but Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji and Kiba was camping out on her door step.

"What were you planning?"

"A youthful outing of shopping, a movie and lunch!" Lee said with a faked enthusiasm. He was here like the others because they had noticed a group of villagers and shinobi gathering together, and like any other time they started to gather it meant that they were going to attack Naru and try to hurt her. Which was part of the reason the four boys were so insistent and trying to get her out of the apartment. They had a better chance of keeping her safe if they were with her somewhere in public where they could all be seen.

It made people think twice about attacking her if they saw her with others. She gave him a soft smile that did nothing to hide her lack of excitement at being asked to join them, instead it only made her look even more tired. Had she been having nightmares again? He wondered worriedly and exchanged a look with Neji who thinned his lips and nodded a bit, urging him to keep up the act.

Lee felt the need to roll his eyes, but squashed it and kept jumping up and down occasionally switching from simply jumping to spinning in place to keep things interesting since he was getting bored.

"Sounds fun..." Naru said softly as she suppressed the urge to whimper. She didn't want to get out and move around, she wanted to sit down somewhere and read until she fell asleep. But the guys wouldn't stop pestering her until she went with them so she had little choice. She was about to give in when she heard something come crashing through her bedroom window and turned to go see what it was as Neji activated his byakugan and shouted out a warning.

"Bottle torch! Paper bomb! Get out!"

Lee grabbed her roughly and leaped back over the railing along with the others and she watched in dread as everything slowed down as her apartment was blown sky high. The combination of the bottle torch and the paper bomb sending her home and everything in it up in flames. Lee stood on the ground below, his face pale as he watched the flames before turning his attention to the others.

Neji had his back flattened against the building ten feet behind them, Shika and Shino both lay on the ground on their back and side staring at the burning apartment with wide eyed horror and Sauske stood next to him shaking. "Head count, sound off!" Lee yelled and listened as each one spoke.

"Neji, alive. Condition...shaken."

"Shika, laid out flat. Condition, too troublesome to mention."

"Shino. Unhurt."

"Sauske. Condition, fucking pissed." The Uchiha snarled as he turned to look at Naru who was tucked under Lee's arm like a foot ball staring blankly ahead. She was frighteningly quiet for someone who had just lost her home and everything in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Naru was laying on the small lounge across the room from the Hokage trying to go to sleep since he had given her something to keep her calm after he realised that she was going into shock over her apartment being blown to hell, when the door to the office flew open and Kakashi came walking in looking ready to commit murder. "What happened?" He silver haired male bit out the words from behind clenched teeth as the Hokage looked up from his paper work and sighed.

He had hoped that he would have a new place for Naru to stay and have her set up before the copy nin found out about what had happened to his student. But obviously the gods were conspiring against him. "Her apartment was burned down."

Kakashi growled. Sounding like a wild animal even to his own ears.

He had been in his apartment thinking up a training program for his students when Sakura had shown up, beating on his front door crying and babbling about something happening to Naru. It had taken him several minutes to understand what she was saying when she finally gave up and pointed towards the part of the village engulfed in dark, black smoke and felt the icy cold fingers of fear and dread snake along his spine and grip his heart.

"I could see that-" The copy nin hissed as his rage soared to new heights. He had only been this pissed once so far and that had been when he had found Mizuki forcing Naru to suck his-_No! _

He gnashed his teeth behind his mask and tried to think of anything but that, it still sickened him how cruel the people of the village were towards the only person standing between them and total annihalation. One day these fools would go too far, and Naru, his sweet, fragile Naru would kill all of them for their sins against her.

He had run to Naru's apartment as fast as he could, shoving anyone in his way aside carelessly and had stopped cold when he had seen the damage to her home and the group of people standing around laughing. "Is she alright?" Kakashi finally asked after taking several deep calming breaths to steady his nerves. He would need his head clear once he left here since he was'nt leaving the Kage's office alone.

He planned to take Naru with him. She could stay with him like she had as a child, he doubted he would mind since he worried about her being alone. Sarutobi glanced up from his paper work and pointed towards the lounge chair under the far window. Kakashi turned his head and looked at the blond curled up on the chair looking like she was dead to the world. But Kakashi knew her enough to know that she was still awake and aware, even if it was just a little bit.

He walked over to her and started to brush her long silken hair back when she opened her eyes and stared at him for a second, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. She looked like she was staring at him, but he could see that she was looking right through him. Todays events had taken a steep toll on her mind, all she wanted was to try and forget. "Hey."

"Hey." Naru said in a tone barely above a whisper. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work and gaped at her. Had the child just spoken? She had'nt spoken a word to anyone since the well incident. Why was she speaking now of all times? Was she finally starting to get better? He would have to contact her theropist and see what he said.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked gently as he dropped to a squat next to the chair, Naru tilted her head a bit so that she was looking at him a bit more. It was rude and considered bad manners not to look at someone when they were speaking to you. So Naru always tried not to be rude. Partually because it just was'nt in her to look away and partually because of her self preservation instinct, if she looked away from certain individuals they might kill her.

She always looked at them so that she could track their movements and defend herself if need be. She hesitated for several second before saying. "They burned down my house."

Kakashi snorted softly, that didn't really tell him anything about how she was feeling. "Yeah, they did. They got it good."

She scrunched up her nose like a little rabbit and growled before she caught herself and seemed to just freeze. If he didn't know any better he would think that she was mad. "Naru. Are you mad about what happened?" Kakashi asked curiously, the girl was hard to read when she clammed up.

"No. I'm upset cause they didn't wait until the week end." Naru said with a dark look on her pretty face. She meant it too. If the bastards had waited until the week end she would have been able to finish her new book. They had burned her new book... She growled again. _Bastards. _Destroying good literature should be punishable by death.

Kakashi's lips twitched and he bit the inside of his cheek. Whatever was on her mind was annoying the hell out of her. "Baby. I've got an important question for you-" Kakashi said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes to get her attention again, she blinked and snatched his hand in hers and held it tight as she looked at his face again. He smiled at her. "Do you want to come and stay with me? I'll protect you from them." He said gently and she frowned and chewed on her bottom lip for a second as she thought about his question.

Would'nt staying with him put his home, his things, and his life in danger? Kakashi watched the brief flicker of uncertainty cross her face and put his finger tips against her lips when she opened her mouth to say no. No was not a word that he wanted to hear from her. Not about this. He wanted her where he could see her, touch her and reach her if he had too and this was the best way to have that.

Pluse he would get to spoil her outragously like he used too. That could be fun for both of them.

Also he knew that her friends were worried sick about her and would need to know that she was with someone who would fight for her and even die for her if the villagers attacked her again. This little arrangment would assure everyone that she was well protected and above all other things-_safe. _

"No is'nt an option here Naru. I'll carry you out of here kicking and screaming if I have too." Kakashi said half jokingly. But meant every damn word. He _would_ carry her out of here kicking and screaming if he felt he had no other choice.

She looked worried for second then forced her face to go blank. "I'm not going to get on your nerves? You really want me there?" She sounded like an frightened and insecure child to him. So much so that he wanted to wrap his arms around her, hug her and comfort her. He smiled at her and squeezed her small hand in his.

"No you won't get on my nerves. Yes, I really do want you there with me. I've missed you running circles around me, ya know." She smiled a bit and sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He stayed perfectly still for a second before he noticed that she was shaking and sighed as he scooped her up and stood and faced the Hokage who was still sitting behind his desk slack jawed.

"I need you to help me get her set up at my place."

Sarutobi shook his head and snapped his mouth shut and blinked as his mind whirled, the damn girl had just had a whole bloody conversation with one of the most feared men in the village! A conversation! As in more than one or two words...

"Yeah sure. I'll just get on that." Kakashi gave him a cold look as he patted Naru's back gently. His arm settled under her legs holding her in place against his body like he would a small child. How he still managed to look so damn intimidating like that was a mystery to Sarutobi asd he all but jumped up and ran from the room for do the copy nins bidding.

He got a large sum of cash from the vault, money to get her some new clothes, weapons, and whatever else she might need as well as some extra just in case she wanted to find a new place for herself. Not that Kakashi would let her leave after she had agreed to stay with him, at least not without resorting to manipulation, guilt and begging to get his way.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi walked with Naru through the market. The first thing to do before he took her home is get her enough clothes and such to last her a while. He chose one of his favorite shops and walked in with her and immidiatly noticed the dark look on the face of the man behind the counter and gave the guy a dark look of his own as he took Naru's hand and pulled her over to a clothes rack and let her look while he grabbed a buggy.

When he got back to her side a second or so later she had five shirts, three skirts and five pairs of shorts and pants picked out. He smiled and watched her load the buggy up with her new clothes then followed her as she moved on to another rack and looked at the stuff on it. She found three night outfits, long shirts and pants made of soft colored satin. Sky blue, purple, and a pale turqiouse. She would look so cute in those. He mused as she went to another rack and found two summer dresses. Both with long flowing skirts and ribbons. One red, and the other a white with purple and soft blue flowers.

Next came the under garments, something that she was embaressed about so he turned his back and stood there with his arms crossed, looking scary as people passed them and shot dirty looks in her direction. She found what she wanted and stuffed her new panties and bra's under some of her other stuff then tapped him on his shoulder and moved on.

After that they made a breif stop in the shoe isale and got a two things of shoes, a pair of dress shoes and normal/work shoes. They grabbed a few more things, razors, pads (again he had to turn his back) make up; not that she needed it any, deoderant and a few other things and went to pay for her stuff.

Kakashi was flipping through a magizine when a guy came walking up behind Naru and pretended to bump into her, Kakashi's head snapped to the side, his dark blue eye narrowing as he saw the man pocket Naru's wallet and walk off. Kakashi waited all of two seconds before he laid the magazine aside and growled at the guy behind the register.

"Be fair to her or I'll kill you." As he walked by her and started after the guy with her wallet.

He caught the guy just before he could walk out of the store and grasped his upper arm in a vise like grip and spun him around and slammed him into the wall next to the door. The guy sqeaked and paled as Kakashi glared at him and reached into his pocket and took out Naru's wallet. "You really should pick your targets better." He said as he stuffed the green frog wallet inside of his vest and zipped it back up and beat the guys head against the wall several times before dropping him and walking away.

He walked back to Naru and smiled at her as he fished out her wallet and handed it to her as he checked the total price of her things and deemed it fair. She handed the money to the guy behind the counter as Kakashi gathered the bags and waited for her. "Ready to see your new home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

He smiled at her and nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. Lets go."


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi stood in the door way to Naru's new room staring at the blond tucked under the clean blanket and sheets on the bed in her new pj's. Her long soft hair was still damp from the shower that she had taken an hour ago before she had gone to bed, simply deciding that she should call it a night. It was well after twelve and he had yet to call it a night, he was just happy to stand in her door way and watch her sleep.

Counting the rythmic rise and fall of her breasts was soothing to him, putting his tightly leashed temper on the back burner in his mind to simmer for a while. He had lost track of how long he stood there watching her before he turned and walked silently out of the room. Down the hall and into his living room where he flopped down on his couch and pulled out his Itcha Itcha book and flipped it open. Maybe some light reading would tire him out.

He had been reading for about an hour when he heard someone knock on his front door. Who the hell would be knocking on his door this late? He wondered as he put his book aside and stood up and walked across the room, he grasped the knob in his hand and stuck his other hand in his weapons pouch just in case he needed to draw out a kunai quickly and opened the door and blinked when he saw Anko standing there in practically nothing but a short bath robe.

"Ank-omff!" Anko threw herself against him and gave him a toe curling kiss. He stumbled back and nearly fell on his ass when she wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss just long enough to yank his mask down so that she could ravish his mouth even better. He reached up and grasped her shoulders and quickly forced her to let go of him and pushed her away. He didn't want to have her in the apartment.

Didn't want Naru to accidentally wake up and find them fucking like mad. It could reopen old wounds, and make her remember being forced to do things as a child. Speaking of, he really needed to take her by the hospital and have her checked. He had thought of doing that much sooner but had'nt wanted to make her feel like he was trying to bully her into being checked out by a doctor. Anko looked at him, her lips parted to speak and he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her voice.

"Quiet-" He growled as he tilted his head and strained to hear if Naru had woken up. He had thought that he had heard her mattress squeak. He stood like that for several seconds then turned back to Anko and hissed. "I'm not intrested in this kind of thing anymore. Leave."

He let her go and gave her a light shove towards the door. "What are you talking about? Your a man are'nt you? Men are always intrested in sex."

"Not this one." Kakashi said as he pushed her again, but she wheeled around and slapped his hand away from her. Why was he saying this? He had never tried to push her out the door just before sex. Had he finally caught on to her plan to snare him as a husband?

"Your lying." Anko hissed at him like a cat, his expression never changed, nor did his tone of voice. He was calm and collected. She was...not.

He frowned at her accusation and was tempted to knock her across the room, the woman liked to push his buttons thats for damn sure. "This isn't a topic up for disgussion Anko. I'm tired, pissed off and your pushing my buttons. Now get out." He was trying to herd her out the door before she could wake Naru up, knowing that Anko would attack the girl thinking that she was his new lover.

"I don't care! Tell me why your pushing me away!"

"It's none of your damn buisness but since you really want to know, I happen to be in love with someone." It was a mistake to tell her that, he knew it but he could'nt stop himself from saying the words any more than he could stop himself from breathing. It had taken the fire earlier to open his eyes to his feelings towards Naru. And though he had no intention of telling anyone, or even acting on his feelings for the blond, he would be damned if he let someone else take her from him. That was part of the reason that he had offered to let her stay with him. He just wanted to be close to the person that he loved. And to keep _those damn boys_ that hung around her, away from her.

It didn't really make much sense to him, but there it was. His reasoning.

He would probably make more sense after getting some damn sleep. Anko gaped at him. Hatake Kakashi was in _love_! That was why he was pushing her out his front door without so much as a kiss and a 'see ya' or a 'have a nice life'. Un-fucking-believable. "Who is she?" If he was stupid enough to tell her, she would slit the little bitches throat and leave her mangled body where he could find it.

Would'nt that be a nice present for the white wolf? Killing the one that he loved. Kakashi gave her a bored look and grabbed her and actually picked her up and tossed her out of his apartment and slammed the door closed before she could get up on her feet again and run back into his apartment. He locked the door as she let out an outraged scream and heard a muffled thud from Naru's room followed by a yelp and sighed tiredly.

That damn crazy whore just made his Naru-chan fall out of bed!


	11. Chapter 11

Naru had been dreaming. Of the time after the well incident, when she had been chased out of the village and had run until she had reached the border between Fire country and Wind country. She could recall running into some strange men wearing black cloaks with scarlet clouds on them. A group of killers. The same killers that had taken her in. They only had one rule among them, You keep what you kill.

Their leader had attacked her intent on raping her and she had killed him and become their new leader despite the fact that she had been a child at the time. They had trained her to be an efficent killer. And she was. She merely chose not to use her skills unless she was backed into a corner with no hope of survival or escape.

She had the strange sense of being watched and had opened one of her eyes and found one of the men that she had been dreaming about standing at the foot of her new bed wearing a gleeful expression on his pale face. "Leader..." He reached for her and she rolled herself out of his reach and hit the floor, yelping as loud as she could despite the fact that she was'nt hurt and the man swore and vanished into thin air just as the bedroom door opened and Kakashi flipped on the lights.

She yelped again and hid her face in the blanket to block out the sudden brightness invading her dark little nest as Kakashi dropped down to one knee next to her and carefully picked her up and set her on the corner of the bed. "Naru, baby are you okay?"

She nodded when it was on the tip of her tongue to say no. She was'nt alright. They had found her. After almost six years of freedom they had finally managed to track her down. Goddamn it, was it too much to ask for everyone to fall off of the earth and leave her the fuck alone? Was it? _Was it?_ Kakashi was quiet for a second or so before he noticed that she was shaking again, like she had earlier when she had hugged him. Not only that but she was'nt looking at him.

"Naru? Honey look at me-" He reached out to pull the blanket away from her face, but she jerked away from him and scuttled across the floor until her back hit the side of the bed and she buried her face even deeper in the blanket to hide her face. She could all but feel how pale her face was, could feel the panic lacing her blood, and her eyes...

She was sure that her sharigan had just flared up and she was scared of letting Kakashi see the real her. The darkness lurking behind her eyes, in the fore front of her mind and heart. "Naru? Naru, what's wrong? Did I scare you?" Kakashi asked worriedly as she sat there shaking with her face hidden from him.

"The light, it hurts my eyes. Turn it off." Naru muttered calmly despite the fact that she felt as if her world was ending all over again. Kakashi did as she asked and moved to sit on the floor just a few inches from her just in case she needed him to hug her or something. He leaned his head back and rested it on the mattress and nearly jumped out of hsi skin when she shifted and pressed herself against his side, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Naru?"

"It was just a really bad dream, Kakashi. I woke up but I can't stop shaking-" Her voice shook slightly as she broke down and started sobbing, no longer able to hold back her tears. She just wanted to be left alone, to be normal, happy even. Was it such a terrible thing for her to want that? Was she really so selfish that she was being punished for something that she could'nt recall doing?

Kakashi put his arm around her and turned his body a bit so that he could pull her into his lap, he settled her there across his legs and held her tightly as she cried. "Shhh. Please don't cry honey. I can't stand it when you cry." Kakashi whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Haiden appeared in the middle of the large cave that he and the others made thier base of operations and looked at the group of men sitting at the long table that they had stolen from a family of farmers after ravishing the farmer's daughter and wife and killing him. "I love this table." Haiden said as he reached out and ran his finger tips along the cherry wood.

"Report, Haiden." Pein said warningly, he had had it with the religous fanatic's bullshit. He had been on a mission and had wasted three days wandering around the Leaf village looking for any signs of their way ward leader. He had probably put off his mission until the last second again. The bastard.

Haiden smiled coldly. "I found her. And thanks to Tobi's ability I almost had her." There were several murmers of approval while others sounded disappointed. What had stopped him from taking the little chit and bringing her back here?

"Where was she?" Itachi asked curiously, he had always wondered if she had found her way back home.

Kisame looked at his partner and raised a brow at the scarlet eyed Uchiha. Did he still harbor feelings of love for the child? "She was sleeping in a jounin's house."

"Did the Hokage assign someone to protect her?" That was'nt what that guy had meant to ask. What he really meant to ask was "Did the Hokage assign someone to protect her from us?"

"No, I don't think she ever told anyone about us. She was there because her apartment was burned down." Someone groaned and muttered as their shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Gods, you mean that damn girl has'nt learned to cook properly yet?"

"How is she going to support her harem if she can't cook?" Tobi asked as he looked from one guy to another. Itachi flung a kunai at the masked man who quickly ducked down in his seat and narrowly missed being skewered.

"She does'nt have a harem."

"Because you'll kill them all, right Itachi?"

"Then her husband."

Another kunai was flung at another person, this time hitting one of the seven Peins sitting at the table. The man looked down at the kunai in his chest with a look of annoyance as Kisame snickered.

"She is'nt allowed to have a husband." Itachi snarled.

"Because you'll kill him and marry her yourself."

"Damn strait. That adorable little blond is mine." Itachi snapped at Tobi as he peeked over the top of the table at the Uchiha.

They had gotten just a bit off of topic here...

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

They finally make an appearance.

And they just don't seem very evil at all do they?

As always read and review.

If I dont get twenty reviews more on this one I'm discontinuing it.


	12. Chapter 12

They finally make an appearance.

And they just don't seem very evil at all do they?

As always read and review.

If I dont get twenty reviews more on this one I'm discontinuing it.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was acting different. Kakashi thought with a frown as he glanced at the girl. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and this morning when he had woken up she had just stepped out of the bathroom after cutting her nearly waist length hair so that it fell just shy of the middle of her back which she then braided and left the room to fix them both breakfast while he took a shower. But that was'nt the only strange thing that she had done this morning.

She was dressed more girly, in a sleeveless low cut black shirt over a long sleeved red mesh shirt, fingerless gloves, shorts that showed off her long slender shapely, sexy legs. And she had eaten eggs this morning instead of getting sick and puking for ten minutes. "Is something wrong Kakashi?" She asked in a cold voice and he jumped and opened his mouth to say no but instead said,

"I was'nt looking at you!" Why did he sound so offended? Like the thought of looking at her lovely body upset him in some way. _Way to go stupid, now she knows that you were looking at her. _She turned her head to look at him but said nothing, simply picked up her pace and walked ahead of him and he blinked in shock when he realised that her hips were swaying slightly.

Holy shit. That walk of hers should be illegal! It was just so damn facinating. So enthralling. He was so caught up with watching her that he ran right into a steel pole attached to a stall in the market. He staggered back and shook his head to clear it and found her standing several feet away grinning at him knowingly.

"I was'nt looking."

"Uh-huh. I know." She said as he walked up to her and they started walking again. The little minx was playing with him. He could tell by the way she was smiling but he could'nt do anything about it except grin and bare it.

"Well I was'nt-" He almost snapped in irritation. "What's up with you today?" He finally asked as he looked at her. She blinked and looked away from him, not wanting to tell him that she was'nt the same person that she had been yesterday.

Last night had been a wake up call. She could'nt afford to be weak when the others came for her. And they would, it was only a matter of time before they came for her and took her from the village kicking and screaming. Breathing or dead. Kakashi was staring a hole through her, waiting for her to answer.

Finally after almost five minutes of total silence she shrugged and said, "Dunno. Head wound."

"Head wound?" Kakashi repeated stupidly and she shrugged again. She was'nt about to tell him that she felt like a switch had been flipped in her mind. That she was now a danger to everyone, even herself. She felt like a wolf on the prowl for prey. It was an odd but not entirely unpleasent feeling.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kakashi asked gently, concern coloring his tone. She looked up at him again and shook her head no.

A doctor would'nt be able to help her. Not even if she was put under a genjutsu or on meds. She knew what was wrong with her, she was on guard, her defenses up and ready for anything. They finally reached the bridge after a forty five minute walk the long way around the block and found Sakura and Sauske standing there waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Naru called out with a grin.

Sauske turned his head to greet her back but went slack jawed and started choking as soon as he saw what Naru was wearing. Sakura, not missing a beat whistled and run up to the blond and hugged her. "Oh my god Naru! You look hot."

Sakura said as she pulled back from the hug and stared at the outfit. Damn. Who knew that Naru was such a fem fatale. Sakura looked over at Sauske and hissed at the teen like a snake. "Say something jackass."

"Gurable goo-"

"See Sauske likes it too." Sakura said cheerfully and made a mental note to take Naru by Ino's place later to let her see the blond's new look since she used to make fun of her lack of sexyness. The bitch.

Naru said nothing again until they were well into their training. Kakashi had split the kids into two to spar. Sakura and Sauske spared together since Kakashi had mentioned something to the effect of. "I can't in good concious let Naru go against Sauske...she'd murder him when he would'nt stop staring at her breasts. Naru, your with me."

Kakashi was amased by how feirce Naru was. By the time their little spar was over, he had some nice black and blue spots on his ribs, his nipples hurt (from where she had given him a titty twister) and his jaw felt like it was broken where she had punched him. But despite all of those things he was really very proud of his most fragile student. She had kicked his ass good, and that was'nt easy to do even on a good day.

He sat on the ground panting and laughing for several seconds before looking up and seeing Naru well with in arms reach and grasped her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. "Your so evil." He said as she looked at him.

"I didn't mean to do that titty twister thing." But it was his own fault for tripping half way through the spar and falling face first against her.

"It's fine Naru. I didn't mean to see your-" He looked down at her chest for a second before looking at her face again. "Uh, assets up close and personal either. That must have been very uncomfortable for you."

"Yeah." _No._ It had'nt been uncomfortable for her at all. She was used to people playing with her body, but when he had accidentally palmed one of her tits as he started to push himself back and away from her she had struck out blindly because she was'nt sure if she should just stand there and take it or not.

It had felt sort of nice. He had'nt squeezed or hurt her any. She was'nt used to that, someone not hurting her when they touched her. Kakashi kissed her forehead and let her go. "Go see what Sauske and Sakura are doing. I can't hear them anymore." Kakashi said as he pushed her slightly as soon as she was standing up. He had a little issue that he needed to take care of and didn't want her to notice it.

"Okay." Naru said as she started walking away.

"Take your time." Kakashi called out and waved at her. He waited until she was out of sight before he looked down at him lap and growled. What kind of teacher got a hard on for one of his students? _The kind that want's to fuck one of his students._ His mind hissed.

He was'nt that kind of person... He gave a muted laugh, the sound was jaded and cynical sounding to his ears but told him much more about his own thoughts and his heart than he cared to realise. He was that kind of person, he loved Naru but she had been badly hurt and abused all her life and he didn't want to fall into the same pattern of behaivor as all of her other tormentors.

If she allowed him to touch her-and this was a big, huge 'if' he would'nt fuck her and then walk away like he had with Anko. He would make love to her, slowly, easily. He would take his time with her, and cherish her.

But for now he really needed to do something about his erection.


	13. Chapter 13

Naru didn't have to look for long, she found Sauske under a tree sunning himself and Sakura was no where in sight. Good. Ever since Kakashi had pulled her into his lap a few minutes ago and she had felt his impressive arousal against her butt she had had questions about sex that were simply too embaressing to ask the elder nin. So she would ask her brother figure instead. Sauske might be able to answer her without getting too terribly wound up.

It was'nt that she didn't know something about sex, but there was a huge differance between being forced to suck someone off and taking it in her-she caughed as she stopped a foot or so from Sauske and looked around as the Uchiha quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She left a while ago. Said something about needing to go see Ino and tell her about your new look."

Fantastic, Ino would be looking to pick a fight with her for looking pretty, and in her current state of mind she would beat the teen into the ground before she even realised what she was doing. Killer instinct could be a bitch sometimes. "So what's sensei doing?" Sauske asked curiously, Naru glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged.

"Probably taking care of his little problem." Or rather his not so little problem. She had sat in his lap for all of three seconds and already knew that Kakashi was hung like a horse.

"Problem? Was he ambused by fan girls or something?" Sauske asked as he looked in the direction that she had come and wondered if they should go save their sensei.

"No. Nothing like that-" Naru said after a second or so of debating with herself about telling him about Kakashi's erection but in the end thought better of it. Sauske would get all over protective, and pycho all her. "Could you tell me something?"

Sausek shifted his dark eyes back to her and thought for a second, she sounded nervous. Was she scared to ask him whatever she wanted to know? He reached out and draped an arm around her shoulders and gave her an one armed hug. "Sure think baby girl, just ask."

"Could you tell me about sex?" She should have stopped there when he got quiet and stiffened, but she was'nt really paying attention. If she had been she would have seen the shell shocked look on his face. "Does it feel good? How often does the guy feel like doing it? Can the woman really get pregnant from the first time?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sauske screamed, a high pich loud girly scream causeing her to jump and turned to look at him wide eyed as he stood there hypervenilating. What was his problem?

"Sauske?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sauske screamed again before he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"W-W-Who-" Who the fuck had his little sister's attention? Who? Who? Who had his little, sweet, innocent and angelic Naru-chan thinking about sex? Who had her thinking about laying down and-No! He must not think of it! It was wierd and disturbing and... What the hell was he going to do?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Oh god he could'nt take this. Shikamaru, yes he needed Shikamaru. And maybe Shino. And Neji. Yeah, he'd go get them and have them handle this mess while he went home and armed himself to the teeth to defend her honor.

He took several deep breaths and grabbed her again and pushed her down under the tree that he had been under and waved his hands around helplessly as he tried to tell her that she needed to stay put while he went and got the others. Naru looked at him funny and realised that he was panicking. "I-go-Shika...Shika!"

Naru raised a brow at him and nodded her head in understanding as he took off running towards the village so fast that he was kicking up a dirt trail.

Kakashi walked up a few minutes later looking worried. "Naru-" he called out for her and found her sitting under a tree all relaxed and unharmed. "There you are. What was all that screaming about?"

"Sauske was being chased by fan girls... One of em pantsed him. " Naru lied and Kakashi gave her a funny look, she was lying to him. He could tell by how calm she looked. Normally he would'nt be able to tell she was lying, but she also was'nt looking at him which was a bit of a dead give away with her. She normally always looked at him when she spoke.

And yet he had to give her an A for effort, as far as lies went that was a pretty damn believable one. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Can't. Sauske is going to come back and we need to talk when he does."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"If you want...but not here. The stuff we're going to talk about is sort of embaressing."

Kakashi was quiet for a second before nodding his head in understanding. She might have some female issues that she needed someone to explain ot her, though for the life of him he was'nt sure why Sauske would be the one to talk too about such things. But he would let them have their privacy if she really wanted it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then straitened to his full height and pointed to a thicket of trees over a hunderd feet away.

"I'll be over there reading. Just yell when your done."

Naru smiled at him and waved him off.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Meanwhile across the village-

Sauske was yelling and cursing up a storm as he ran through the village trying to find his brothers. "Shika! Shika! Shika, goddamn it why are you always missing when I need you? Shino! Shino! Shhhhhiiiiinnnnnnnooooooo!"

Shino dropped out of a tree behind Sauske and picked up a rock and chucked it at the teen's head as he snapped, "Will you shut the hell up already." Sauske dodged the rock as he spun around and looked at shino with wide troubled eyes and grabbed him and broke down crying.

Shino looked at the top of Sauske's head, gods he hated it when stupid people cried. "Whats going on?"

"Naaaarrrruuuuuu!"

_Okay... _

"What about Naru?"

"She wa-wants t-t-to know ab-bout s-s-sex-" Sauske wailed. Shino paled and tossed Sauske over his shoulder and took off running and yelling as loud as he could. **_"Red alert! Red alert! All rookie _****_men head to the secret meeting area at once! This is not a drill!"_**

**_(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)_**

**_Here it is, the next chapter. _**

**_Funny. I loved their reactions, didn't you?_**


	14. Chapter 14

"What about Naru?"

"She wa-wants t-t-to know ab-bout s-s-sex-" Sauske wailed. Shino paled and tossed Sauske over his shoulder and took off running and yelling as loud as he could. **_"Red alert! Red alert! All rookie _****_men head to the secret meeting area at once! This is not a drill!" _**

**_(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)_**

Later on at Kanoha villages very own bat cave-

"What the hell is going on? Why were we called here?" Neji asked as he sat back in his seat and glanced at Sauske who lay on the floor a few feet from him sucking his tumb and curled up in the fetal position on his side facing the wall. _I bet his fan club would love to see him like this._

Shino sighed, that had to be one of the stupidest questions that he had ever heard. Red alert, meant 'red' fucking alert damnit. Shika growled in annoyance and pointed to the Naru color chart on the wall. Everyone looked at it.

Green meant that everything was good.

Orange meant that it was that time of the month.

Blue meant that she was in a bad mood.

Yellow meant that she had joined the legion of doom.

Black meant that she was homicidal and would kill them if they didn't avoid her just right.

And red meant that she had finally decided to ask the 'S' bomb. And next to the red was a little note that said "Kill all village men before she can get pregnant."

Uh-huh... That didn't really tell them much unless they knew what the 'S' bomb was.

Lee scratched his head and looked at Neji. "Do you know what the 'S' bomb is? Cause I'm drawing a blank."

Neji shrugged his shoulders. There was only so many things that the 'S' bomb could be really. But he was'nt sure if they would warrent such a reaction and the gathering that they were currently in right now.

"The 'S' bomb is SEX. Earlier today at 0.500 hours General Naru dropped the 'S' bomb on Sergent Uchiha. As you can see, he was the first casualty." Shika said as everyone looked at Sauske again. Choji lifted his hand in the air.

"Yes Private Choji." Shika asked his long time friend.

"If he's a casualty, does that mean that we're going to bury him?"

Shika rolled his eyes and nudged the Uchiha with his foot. No reaction. _Damn._ Why was it that the Uchiha conked out like this when ever they really needed him? "That would be an affermitive. We'll bury him before we go see Naru that way he does'nt stink up the place."

"What are we going to do about Naru?"

"Well..." Shika said as he scratched his cheek. He really didn't know what to do about Naru, but he knew that they needed to tell her something. "Does anyone have those brosers that the Hokage made for us?"

Shino unzipped his jacket and pulled out several folded pieces of paper with words and colors on them and quickly distributed them among the group. Shika grinned as he flipped his open and scanned the glossy page for the code red instructions.

"In the even of a code red alert...seek cover quickly in an underground spot, take plenty of food and water and...a blow up doll and lots of reading material and toilet paper." Everyone frowned. What the hell?

Shino pointed at the paper in his hand. "What the hell is this?"

Shika frowned and Kiba groaned. "I don't know but if that's what we're supposed to do, we're boned. We don't have any of those things."

"I don't think that's what the Master General meant to put on here. I think to answer her questions we should just tell her what we know."

"But we don't know anything."

"..."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Neji chanted as he started to cry.

"Alright! New plan...we'll sit here where she can't find us and avoid the situation all together." Shika said as he refloded the paper and set it aside. Lee snorted in amusment. They were acting like a bunch of morons.

"You guys sit here and be pussys. I'm going to go answer Naru's questions." Lee said as he stood up and walked out of their secret meeting place.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Their all idiots are'nt they? i had fun writing this stupid chapter. Hope you have fun reading it.


	15. Chapter 15

Lee dropped out of a tree ten feet away from Naru causing the blond to perk up where she sat and lean forward as lee took in the way that she was dressed and raised a brow at her. Wow. No wonder she had dropped the 'S' bomb on Sauske. She had one hell of a smoking hot body on her. So any knowledge of sex would be benifital to her in the long run since it would'nt be long before anyone with a working dick was chasing her all over the village.

He shuttered and made a mental note to up the warning level from 'red' to 'black'.

The abandon all hope alert that to them, was pretty much like saying that the world was ending. He wrinkled his nose and snorted a bit. The others would freak out even worse if he did that...which was why he was going to do it.

But first, baby girl had some questions that needed answering. "I heard that you had some questions about sex."

Naru nodded and leaned to the side and looked around him and thinned her lips. Where the hell was Sauske? "Sauske's curled up somewhere crying. Isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"The others too?" Naru asked curiously. Lee gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded his head as she cringed. Damn.

"I didn't want everyone to know that I was asking questions."

"It's a bit late for that now. I'm sure that the Hokage will be nailing his doors shut in another hour or so."

"I hate when that happens." Lee smiled and made a humming sound as he sat down an foot or so from her and rested his elbows on his knees and waited.

"What kind of questions do you have?"

"Just the normal kind, I guess."

"Like what?" Lee wondered out loud as Naru blushed and quickly went through her short list of questions.

1) Does it really feel good?

2) Can the girl really get pregnant the first time?

3) Is it normal to be nervous and scared?

4) Does it hurt?

5) Is it uncomfortable?

6) Why do people do it all the time?

Apparently it didn't sound that intresting to her. At least not so intresting that she would do it more than once or twice. Naru was one of the rare people that didn't let her desires get the best of her. She could either take something or she could leave it and walk away.

"Okay. First off. Yes, sex feels good. Really, really good. Yes the girl can get pregnant with just the one time. Thats why condoms should be used and if you don't want a kid get yourself on the pill. Yes, for many people it is normal to be nervous and scared. Especially if they really like the person that they are with or if it is their first time. It can hurt. And it can be uncomfortable if it's done quickly and without proper preporation. And-people do it all the time for different reasons. I can't tell you all of them but I can name a few."

"Some people get addicted to the feeling the get when they cum. Others simply like sex so much that it rules their actions and thoughts. some people do it to show their affection for another person. and others do it to establish a connection to someone. Thats all that I can think of right now." Lee said as he sat back and placed hsi hands on the ground beside him and leaned back a bit and looked up at the sky.

"Have you ever had sex Lee?"

Lee glanced at her and gave her a boyish smile. "A gentlman never kisses and tells, Naru." Naru smiled back and slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off. It was getting late, and Kakashi was still waiting for her.

"I have to go now Lee. Thanks for answering my questions."

"No problem, baby girl. If you have any more questions, just let me know."

Naru nodded her head and started to walk off when Lee called out, "Don't do anything with someone that won't take care of you. I don't want to end up in jail for murder!"


	16. Chapter 16

Ah... it's been a while, hasn't it?

Please don't hate me if the chapter is short. I've had a horrible, _horrible_ day where my cousin used his keys to hit me on the leg. And I know that that sounds like nothing, but when someone takes a key ring like a school janitor's and attaches metal plates to it and then hits you with it repetedly- it's not fun. At all.

My leg has two raw and_ bleeding_ welts that I have to explain to my husband once he wakes up.

My aunt on my dad's side (not really a good one) has stolen something from me. So since she's refusing to give it back I'm planning to burn _both_ copys of her income tax papers in retaliation for her being a bitch.

Everything sucks...

Oh! On another note- anyone that's a fan of the former hit TV show Due South can check out my story Signs. It has five chapters, is a Benton/OC story, and I'm told it's pretty good.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was in the middle of re reading the same page he'd been staring at for the fifth time when Lee left and Naru got up off of the ground and dusted herself off a little bit. _Hn. I wonder what those two were talking about just now. _The copy nin wondered as his student came walking up.

She cautiously peeked around the corner of the tree as if she were worried that he might forget she was in the area and chuck a kunai at her or something, and looked at him for a moment before he shifted slightly and snapped the book closed and looked at her. She went utterly still as her pale face turned a nice shade of pink as he asked. "Done with your buisness?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Good." Kakashi said before asking, "Now what would you like for dinner tonight?"

Naru chewed on her lower lip for a second as he put his book away then asked somewhat hesitantly, "Can we have...tempura?" Kakashi looked at her and blinked. Tempura? Now that was an unusual request coming from her.

Then again she had woken up this morning acting a little bit different from what she had been like before. "Are we celebrating something?" He asked curiously and Naru just gave him a small smile and stepped away from the tree and started walking. _Well that is definately new._ Kakashi thought almost bemused as he hurried after her.

If he hadn't been suspicious of her new behavior before, he certainly was now.

_His_ Naru never turned her back on him. It simply left her too vulnerable and open to attack which meant that either Naru had finally decided to pull herself together and face the many, many, many fears she'd had all these years...or he was dealing with an imposter. "Naru?"

"Hm?"

"You seem...different." Kakashi finally said, deciding that it was highly unlikely that he had an imposter on his hands considering how close to her he'd been lately. Naru paused in mid walk and turned around and looked at him for a second. A wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Oh?"

"Yeah-" Kakashi said without hesitation as he caught up to her. Making like he was going to walk past her, he brushed by and did this peculiar walk around her, looking her over from every side and angle before murmering, "You seem more confident. More sure of yourself."

"Oh? I didn't notice anything different about myself." Naru said, her breath hitching for a moment as he stopped in front of her and stared at her with a perplexed frown. Oh now he knew something was up. He'd noticed the hitch in her breath and started thinking over the events that had occurred between now and before she had met.

He was well aware that everyone had a sort of..._awakening_. Even victims of crimes. But up until today he'd never noticed the way that Naru looked at him before. She was looking at him the same way he often found himself looking at her.

Like she was hungry. No scratch that- she was looking at him like she'd like to strip him naked and ride him until he broke. He gulped and took a small step back away from her as she gave him a look that had his body going rock hard in 0.2 seconds. _Oh dear god. _Kakashi thought as his mouth went dry, his heart thudded against his chest as if it wanted to punch through his ribs and his palms started to sweat under the fabric of his gloves.

He shuddered as she took a step towards him and quickly croaked out an excuse to leave and dug out his wallet and told her to have fun and then turned to run off when she caught him by the arm and before he could so much as jerk free or react at all, slid up close to him and kissed his masked lips softly.

He made a choking sound as his one eye went wide and paled for a moment before turning a vivid shade of red as she let him go and stepped back. "Have fun Kashi." She said cheerfully and he made another choking sound as she turned around and started to walk away from him.

_Oh dear god- _The object of his desire had just kissed him on the mouth and all he'd been able to do was choke! What the hell was wrong with him?


End file.
